Silly Story: Dramatic Hospital Story
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly Story #22: A wild roller-coaster ride turns into a weird, wacked-out scene at the hospital, from people glitching all over to the place to unlikely doctors diagnosing suspicious diseases. And what will Rudy Clone do about his true love's poor, sad condition?


As always, Flareonwolf's paragraphs are **bolded **and Racingwolf's are not! Check out the profile to learn more about silly stories.

* * *

**Dramatic Hospital Story**

One day, Rudy and his friends decided to go hiking. However, when they'd just barely started, they had to stop because Rudy lost his shoe. As they were looking for it (because Rudy insisted that he needed to find his_ original_ shoe, and not draw a new one), French Bob peered at them through the bushes. Now that they were distracted, French Bob had a plan to

**collect every bird in ChalkZone and make a montage out of their most recent birthdays. He thought it sounded rather enlightening, but as soon as Snap walked in on his plan-devising, he was horrified to find that Snap pointed out many birds had caught the bird flu as of late. It meant there were little birds to choose between, and knowing that only fuelled his **

toaster. Without warning, the silver toast-making machine began shooting toast frantically into the air, like what would logically happen if a toaster became overpowered. French Bob screamed in rage, running into a nearby coffee shop and looking around the room, yelling at people for being unoriginal. Then he spotted someone with a wolf t-shirt on, and he started to see red. "W..W…W….WOLFABOO!" he yelled, running over to the person and pushing them to the ground, then running out of the store, where he encountered Rudy and his friends. "YOU THREE!" French Bob growled, pointing a

**toothbrush at Rudy and his friends. "Do you floss?" he asked casually, and Rudy gasped, finding the question to be quite offensive. "Uh, nope," Rudy answered simply. Penny threw him a bathtub. "I see..." mused French Bob, glaring at his toothbrush. "I ran out!" He began to rumble with anger, and yelled, "I'M SICK OF THIS TOOTHBRUSH!" and he threw it on the grooouuuunddd! "I'm an **_**ADULT**_**!" he screeched, watching as the plastic shattered and flew in multiple directions like flying pencils. "But adults use toothbrushes," Snap pointed out, and French Bob stopped and**

realized there was gum stuck to his shoe. He lifted his foot, examining the bottom of the shoe. "PINK gum?" he cried. "Pink is the most OVERUSED gum color!" He glared at Rudy, Penny and Snap, as if he thought they were responsible for this. He walked toward them, about to do something terrible and villainbottish, when suddenly Skrawl Clone appeared behind him and shoved a party hat over his entire head. As French Bob flailed around, yelling incoherently at Skrawl Clone, the trio snuck off to a carnival. In that same carnival, Rudy Clone was very annoyed that

**he had been yet again upstaged by Snap. The Zoner who was created solely to be the most annoying person ever to exist had begun to help Snap Clone overcome his fear of knives, blood and anything else mature. Of course, when Rudy Clone walked before them both, Snap Clone didn't cower one bit. "It's...it's you," he said levelly, pretending he was not fazed in the least. "Remember what I told you," Snap reassured in a whisper, and Snap Clone attempted to create**

an elaborate ice sculpture. However, Snap Clone was too incompetent to make a sculpture, let alone an elaborate one. As soon as he tried to chip away at the ice, the whole thing crumbled. Snap Clone lowered his head sadly, then became distracted by a chalk cat selling ice cream at a stand. However, Snap Clone's smile faded as he realized there was a line. And he had no money. Meanwhile, Snap was in line with Blocky, Lars, Spy Fly, and for some reason Rudy Clone, to get ice cream. When it was Rudy Clone's turn, he

**picked up Penny Clone by the index finger and she stood on her feet, beginning to twirl without rest. "What are you doing?" he questioned, and she shrugged, for she had no idea. "It's beautiful," he told her, and in the middle of all this, began to make out. It was repulsive to Snap and Snap Clone as they grimaced in response and turned away. Suddenly Snap Clone became Glitch!Snap Clone and glitched into the floor. Half of his head showed to Snap, but the rest of his body was somehow melded with the floor and couldn't be seen. "HELP!" Glitch!Snap Clone yelped frantically, flailing his arms even if they were out of frame. "Hold on! I'll get help!" Snap vowed, and raced off to find something that would**

improve the quality of the carnival's ice cream. But Snap Clone was still dismayed. He had no way to earn money, and Rudy Clone was probably too busy making out with Penny Clone. As he was walking, he ran right into Snap, because looking where he was going was apparently too much to ask of Snap Clone. Startled, the clone fell to the ground. Snap, turning around and noticing his clone,

**realised that he was no longer lodged in the floor. "How did you—" Snap began, but Glitch!Snap Clone shook his head and took Snap's wrist. "No time to explain; come on!" He didn't notice as his palm was skewered by Snap's sharp, pointy glove spikes because he was immune to injury. His blood POURED OUT ALL OVER THE FLOOR, **_**staining **_**his gloves a deep red colour with the red stuff known as blood, because you needed clarification like that. Also, don't forget that I like to speak in the middle of my stories. "Where are we going?" wondered Snap, and his clone just sucked on a fish tail, weaving through cars on a busy road. He was afraid he was going to melt into the ground like Rudy Clone Clone who was dressed up as Snap one time. But he tried to shut that out, leading Snap toward**

a roller coaster that looked to be resting on top of a giant watermelon. "Are you sure this is safe?" Snap asked questioningly as the watermelon tilted…slightly. However, he soon realized that Rudy and Penny were already on the roller coaster! Alarmed, and knowing he had to warn them about the lack of safety, he got in line…only there wasn't a line, so he got right on, and when the roller coaster started, Snap

**th****rew a candy cane into the air, which exploded with three types of mayonnaise. It rained down on the passengers behind them, and Snap laughed cruelly, because he laughs at everyone's misfortune, just as he laughs at Rudy Clone's crush on Penny Clone. Suddenly Snap stopped being Snap Clone and reverted to his normal self, enjoying the rollercoaster ride. The last time he had been on one was when his rollercoaster randomly**

shuddered. Rudy, Penny, and Snap huddled together in fear, as they now all realized how unsafe it was. Then, Rudy Clone suddenly jumped out of nowhere and landed on the back of their roller coaster car. "PENNY!" he cried, pointing to Penny, who was sitting in the frontmost seat of the car with Rudy and Snap. "I want you to kiss meeeeeeeeeee-!" Rudy Clone yelled, but his voice was cut off as Penny's glasses flew off her head, whacking Rudy Clone in the face and sending him flying into the roller coaster car behind theirs. He landed upside down in the front seat, his legs kicking in the air a few moments before he righted himself. He looked to the side, and gasped when he saw that the passenger was Rudy Clone Clone. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Rudy Clone screamed. Rudy Clone Clone's red eyes narrowed. "Penny…is…MINE!" he growled, every word laced with MATURE threatening-ness. Rudy Clone cowered in his seat. "…Mine." Rudy Clone Clone hissed, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Rudy Clone. Suddenly, the entire roller coaster lurched, and as the watermelon beneath it rolled, it was thrown to the ground, and EVERYONE did wounded. Rudy

**knew he couldn't draw bandages and slings for everyone there, or redraw things if he needed to and anyway, half of them claimed they were too original to be redone. He thought of French Bob. He threw a banana at the middle of the rollercoaster and began shouting, and an earthquake suddenly struck, putting holes through Rudy's perfectly maintained hair. He was going to rage at somebody for casing this earthquake. He leapt off the rollercoaster in mid-ride and landed perfectly on the ground, unharmed. "How's THAT for disappointment?" he questioned, proud and very**

confused as to why the roller coaster had been placed on the watermelon in the first place. Everyone who had been on it – Rudy, Penny, Snap, and the clones (including Skrawl Clone) – had all falled so hardly because of that poor decision. Now that they did wounded, they could no longer enjoy the park, and Rudy's arm gave a bit disappointing, so he could not draw anything. "Well, now what should we do?" Rudy asked, "If someone threatens us, I won't be able to draw something to help us!" Penny looked…very serious. "Well," she began, "I

**think...very serious." She handed Rudy a spanner and he began to fix a gear on his ear, because that rhymes. He managed to fix it, but there was still a small cricket in the depths who banged a door shut and woke him up from a dream about the most**

frightening brainchild ever created. There were no words to describe how terrifying it was. It terrified everyone at the carnival, even though it wasn't their dream. "Rudy…" Penny began, shaking, "I…I think…" Suddenly Rudy Clone pushed Rudy aside and stood in front of Penny, panicking. "Penny!" he cried, "What's wrong?" Penny looked at him and shrugged. "Oh, nothing," she said, "I was just shaking because I was cold." She glanced over at Bob, who had turned into Bob Cone. "But, uh…thanks for your concern, I guess," Penny shrugged, glad that at least Rudy Clone was trying to be helpful; that didn't happen often. "NO!" Rudy Clone screamed, "SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Rudy Clone knew that they HAD to get to a hospital. He looked at Penny and Snap and

**broke down into tears. "My arm just HURTS SO MUCH!" he blubbered, and Penny and Snap dropped to their knees to comfort him. Penny was momentarily distracted by an ant carrying another ant on fire. She returned to Rudy. "What did do you do to it?" Snap was busy dialling the pizza place, and frantically ordered a cheese and pepperoni one with extra sauce. "It'll be here in no time!" he intervened quickly, and Rudy raised an eyebrow, slightly dumbfounded. "Snap, I told you to**

go away." "What?" Snap replied. "But…I need to help Penny with…whatever her problem is." He actually wasn't sure what was wrong with Penny, especially since she had seemed mostly fine before (aside from the wound she got from falling so hardly off the watermelon rollercoaster)…but now, it was apparently…very serious. "And I should probably go to the hospital too," he added. After all, Snap still did wounded from the roller coaster. "NO!" Rudy Clone cried, "You'll just get in the way! I need to stay with Penny in the hospital because I'm her REAL friend. She doesn't even like you! Seeing you will just make her sad that you exist. You shouldn't even be in the same building! Only _I_ know how to make Penny happy! And besides, you'd just laugh at her suffering!" "What?" Snap replied, completely confused. Determinedly, and refusing to answer, Rudy Clone swung around and marched toward the door, only to smack right into it as

**French Bob slammed it open and into the defenceless reciprocator's face. "OW," Snap groaned, rubbing his face as French Bob threw a blanket over his head so everyone's gazes would fall to him instead. "What are you doing here?" Rudy emitted in a low, threatening voice. French Bob pulled a white coat out of nowhere and slipped it on, next wedging his hands into disposable gloves. With a familiar menacing smile, he hissed, "I will be your doctor for today." Rudy gasped,**

and looked around the room at all the other wounded people waiting. "But…I think those people were injured more seriously in the roller coaster incident than we were," Rudy explained, "so shouldn't you help them first?" Snap nodded in agreement. "No…." the doctor replied. "You don't understand…" He paused and then said really dramatically, "Penny. Could. DIE." "What?" Rudy replied, "How? She was just-" Before the doctor could answer, Rudy Clone ran in front of Rudy. "No! PENNY CAN'T DIE!" Rudy Clone

**screamed, collapsing in the doorway of the bathroom. There was nobody inside. "I KNEW I shouldn't have let her go alone!" Rudy Clone cried. He cried for weeks (and then he had something to eat because otherwise he would have probably starved to death or something) (oh, and he drank toilet water so he wasn't dehydrated) and didn't let anybody in. The doctor who had called it cute that he prevented Penny from having an operation had told everybody that his**

arm still gave a bit disappointing. But no one was paying any attention. He could get no help for his arm, because every doctor in the hospital was busy focusing on Penny! How logical. Everyone else was forced to wait, and their only distraction was Skrawl Clone, who ran around the hospital giving everybody "get well" balloons. "Uh…I think everyone's being a little too dramatic about all this," Snap muttered. Rudy Clone rounded on him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" he cried, grabbing Snap's balloon and popping it. "There! See how YOU like having mean things done to you!" Rudy Clone yelled, as if that would make Snap

**more compliant to wear a second face. However, he definitely did not want to wear another face, for the one he already had was good enough for him. Rudy Clone neared him, eyes red and puffy from crying all those weeks in a row. "YOU MUST DO AS I SAY," he instructed fiercely. "No!" shouted Snap, and punched him in the face with a spatula. In response, Rudy Clone roared and transformed into a raging dinosaur monster, splitting the hospital ceiling down the middle with his**

case of powdered grapes. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" an angry voice cried, and everyone turned to see that Skrawl was in the hospital as well. Skrawl Clone hurried over to give him a balloon, but Skrawl swatted it away. The clone then went back over to the group and gave it to Snap. Skrawl looked over everyone there, his eyes narrowing. Then, without warning, a voice cried, "NOBODY MOVE!" And Rudy Clone Clone appeared, aiming a gun at

**Penny Clone's face. "You aren't the real Penny," he stated plainly. "Y-yes I—" "The REAL Penny doesn't get colds and collapsed lungs from going to the bathroom!" he shouted, and shot a tree. It coughed up blood and shrivelled into a mess of reedy goo. Rudy Clone Clone gave a sick grin and Penny Clone was shocked! "You killed a TREE!" she shouted in horror, slapping him in the face. He grew angry and threw a semi-colon at her head. "GRAMMAR IS MATURE!" He ran off to find Snap to tie over a swamp. Meanwhile, Snap was trying to find Skrawl Clone when Kiki-bird suddenly**

started squawking about month old sushi and laxatives. "Shut up!" Skrawl shouted at her. The others all looked worried. Everything was turning into chaos! And none of the doctors were around because they were focused on PENNY! "Is it really logical for Penny to be in a ChalkZone hospital?" Snap asked over the noise, "I mean, if she were in a Real World one they could help her better and-" "YOU JUST DON'T WANT HER HERE!" Rudy Clone screamed in his face, "YOU ARE SO MEAN AND SELFISH, SNAP!" "Hey now, that's not nice!" a voice said, and they turned to see that Skrawl Clone had come back. "Do you have ice cream?" Snap Clone asked from where he was lying on the floor (apparently sitting in one of the chairs was too difficult for him). Skrawl Clone shook his head, and Snap Clone gave him a sad puppy dog face. Skrawl was fed up with all this nonsense. "Listen up!" Skrawl yelled angrilly, "I want you all to-" "Look, Skrawl," Snap sighed, "This is a hospital. You

**have to be sick to be here. Skrawl Clone suddenly fell to the ground in a fit. He spiny fingers gripped his throat and he began to make gagging noises. "What are you doing?" Snap asked flatly, and Skrawl Clone stopped, unlatching his hands. "Shh, Snap! I'm pretending to be sick!" He went back to his writhing, and then flopped, closing his eyes. "O...kay," Snap uttered, and shrugged, backing slowly away. Then Skrawl Clone started back up again, waving his hands around**

as he tried to prevent Kiki-bird from landing on his head. "Go away!" he cried in frustration. "This is insane!" Snap yelled, looking at all the chaos around him. "SHUT UP!" Rudy Clone yelled, "Penny is NOT insane!" He punched Snap, causing blood to POUR OUT OVER THE FLOOR…_staining it_. Because THIS. IS. DRAMATIC. And medically accurate. Rudy Clone was satisfied, until he remembered Penny. Tears filling his eyes, Rudy Clone

**started to crawl around on the wall like a furry scyther larva with no fangs and began wailing to the tune of Humpty Dumpty. It was so dramatic that everybody cried. Even Toof Kahlan and Richard, who were off somewhere in a book probably crying already. Penny Clone groaned, stirring on the hospital bed as she looked up to her one true love. She reached out to him slowly and dramatically, and it was fifteen minutes of dramatic intensity before she was able to utter his name. "Rudy...Clone..." The boy turned to her quickly as he squirmed on the ceiling, eating the**

chunks of month old sushi that were plastered to it, and that for some odd reason no one had noticed before. Rudy was wondering what to do, when suddenly Skrawl Clone grabbed him and put him on a random bed. The lights turned off and Pokémon Center music played and when the lights turned on, Rudy's arm was healed! "Well, that was weird," he said with a shrug, then called to the others. However, before anyone else could use their newfound random anti-sense healing item, the bed exploded, causing

**multiple nurses to lose their arms. The limbs flew in all directions, and three managed to slap Rudy Clone Clone in the face. He had been laughing until he stopped and glared at the arms, insisting that they should be disgraced for their inhumane actions. Skrawl Clone looked upon the scene with glee. "Hooray! Their arms have been freed!" But before he could say any more, a blaring sound came from outside the window, and suddenly French Bob jumped in through the windows, causing glass to fly in assorted directions. Three pieces hit Seyu and he BLED ALL OVER THE EXPLODED BED. Glitch!Snap Clone glitched into the room and saw the remnants of the exploded bed. "No," he began, taking a lick from his ice cream that Rudy had nicely drawn for him, and began collecting the ash, sprinkling it over his ice cream cone and giving it to Kiki-bird, who cheeped "FEH!" in response and began to lick it. "Why are you all hanging around a HOSPITAL?" French Bob exclaimed, getting out his original checklist and**

looked over everyone in the room. "French Bob," Rudy muttered, "you're not a doctor." "Of course I'm not!" French Bob snapped, "Doctors are UNORIGINAL! I'm making a checklist of what I need to do to get YOUR magic chalk!" He pointed sinisterly in Rudy's direction. "Can you do this another time?" Snap muttered, the injury Rudy Clone had inflicted by punching him gone for absolutely no reason, "We're kind of busy." French Bob angrily turned toward Snap and

**yelled, "YOU HAVE AN UNORIGINAL DISEASE!" Snap lifted an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" "Not you!" grumbled French Bob, realising that he was the wrong one. He turned toward Snap Clone and yelped, "THIRD WHEEL DISEASE!1" Snap Clone collapsed with sadness as he realised it was true. He felt like somebody had shot him straight through the heart, but he glanced up to see Rudy Clone Clone with a smoking gun. Rudy Clone Clone was also smoking, and put the cigarette out. Just before he fled, Snap Clone read the brand name printed on the side of the cigarette: **_**The Mature Aduuuuulllttt. **_**He rolled around on the floor, BLOOD STAINING THE CARPET AND TURNING IT RED. LIKE A ROSE. OR A BOX OF CHOCOLATES ON VALENTINE'S DAY. At the mentioned of Valentine's Day, Rudy Clone rose from the exploded bed and Penny Clone's remains. He saw Snap Clone writhing on the floor and turned to French Bob. "Rudy Clone Clone?" French Bob gave a nod. "Yep." The French artist gave a**

dead lonely moth to Rudy. "Remember that moths are better than butterflies, because butterflies are too POPULAR!" he cried. Rudy just stared. "And now…give me your magic chalk!" But Rudy wasn't going to give in. However, his arm gave disappointing again (apparently the magical healing bed effects wore off…however that makes sense), and he couldn't draw. So he had to run. While French Bob was chasing Rudy, Snap went into the room Penny was and

**asked her if she knew how to calculate the three-dimensional sectors of the binaural plasmatic therapy combined with the firing rate of a snow-encrusted pig's tail of divisional gradients and impervious cognition redevelopment, which could be used to try and save Penny Clone. Penny politely explained that it was all nonsense, and went about conducting a weird experiment at a table with many vials of assorted suspicious substances. It didn't occur to her that**

the hospital was on FIRE! But it was… For while French Bob was chasing Rudy, Rudy Clone had wandered around and stumbled upon the hospital's kitchen. He then started trying to cook something, but his love for Penny consumed all other thoughts, and he soon wandered off to find her (his love for Penny also made him forget that the food would taste like chalk to him, but who cared about that? Penny was all that mattered.). The fire had then started to slowly spread, and now it was coming close to where everyone was! Meanwhile, Snap realized something was wrong. "Uh…guys?" Snap asked, worried, "Do you

**want to see my collection of baseball—" "NO!" French Bob Doctor shouted in his face, displaying a croissant and tearing it into pieces in frustration. "Baseball is **_**common**_**," he hissed, "like **_**bathing**_**. That's why I don't bathe." "What? That's...disgusting! No wonder you smell of rotting French toast." French Bob fixed his scarf and regarded Snap with his head tilted. "I don't expect **_**you **_**to understand." He licked the floor. Then got back up again. "I bet you weren't expecting**

this to be a MATURE story!" They all turned to see Rudy Clone Clone standing in the doorway. "In case you haven't noticed," Rudy Clone Clone began, looking at everyone one by one, "the hospital is on fire. You're all going to BURN TO DEATH!" He laughed. "But you're trapped here too!" Snap Clone pointed out. Rudy Clone Clone rolled his eyes. "You idiot," he muttered, "I'm evil. Evil can't be hurt by fire!" "But Penny can!" Rudy Clone cried out, tears in his eyes. It was then that Rudy Clone and Rudy Clone Clone realized something. If they didn't do something about the fire, PENNY would burn! And though neither of them could care less about anyone they weren't in LOVE with, they realized that trying to stop the fire would be ideal…for Penny. Maybe stopping the fire would strengthen their love for Penny. After all, isn't that what the universe revolved around after all? It wasn't as if the other people in the hospital mattered at all…if it weren't for Penny, they wouldn't bother to try to help at all. If it weren't for Penny…they would have no reason to LIVE. The two clones turned around, and they, along with everyone else, noticed that the fire was right outside the room they were all in, and

**French Bob cackled wildly. "I am immune!" He whispered in glee to Seyu. "I too am immune!" Rudy Clone Clone also celebrated in a mere few words, and waved his gun round in a burst of maturity. "My originality..." French Bob began. "My maturity," continued Rudy Clone Clone. "And my ultimate freaky dinosaur-transforming abilities," Seyu added, and all three did a weird pose of their own. French Bob's was original (as nobody had ever made the specific pose before), Rudy Clone Clone's was mature, and Seyu's...well his was plain toofy. "AND TOGETHER, WE'RE THE TERRIBLE TRIO!" "Oh no," Snap hurriedly began, turning to his friends in turn. "What are we going to do?" Rudy and Penny were tied up in gags, behind the trio of evil, and Snap gasped! He had no choice...but to turn around and face the clones. And Skrawl Clone was among them. He waved. "I know what to do..." began Rudy Clone, and started sucking in air. "NO!" Snap protested, "Not the black hole! You'll suck up the entire hospital!" Rudy Clone only stared at him condescendingly and scoffed, clearly not planning on listening to **_**him**_**. However, Penny Clone agreed with him. They shared a tender moment before making out in Arvee (to which Snap rolled his eyes, NOT MADE FUN OF THEM) before coming back. Rudy stroked Penny's hair, then her face, and then her invisible beard. "I know what I must do."****  
**

**He turned away from her, and she reached out dramatically, but he was out of reach. With growing sadness, she pulled her hand back in to meet with her other hand, curled up and against her chest a she watched in anticipation. "Terrible trio," Rudy Clone began, and suddenly grabbed Penny, beginning to kiss her passionately. The power of their love swept Seyu away, and the maturity of such romance made Rudy Clone Clone glitch all the way to a cage in a swamp overhanging crocodiles. However, French Bob still remained, and although he was a small amount unnerved, he grinned at the opportunity. With a maniacal laugh, he pressed a button and a giant crepe came up from the ground behind Rudy Clone and engulfed Penny Clone. Slowly a mechanical arm brought out a jug of maple syrup and began feeding it to her bit by bit. "Soon she will overdose on maple syrup!" laughed French Bob, and Rudy Clone was horrified! He tried to bat down the giant crepe, tried to punch it, claw at it, eat it, but nothing worked. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME WITH SUCH UNORIGINAL METHODS!" However, it was then that Snap grabbed a piece of sticky tape and tape a deodorant can to the wall. "WHAT?" French Bob raged, and stopped paying attention to Rudy Clone.****  
**

**The clone took the opportunity to steal the attention back from Snap, because he didn't deserve it. He pulled out a strand of hair from under French Bob's beret, and then began to whistle with it. The sound emanating from it was none other than Professor Pumplestickle. The French artist screamed in agony and dropped to his knees, and then to his back. "What...what have you done?!" Rudy Clone smirked. "You said unoriginal things can't kill you. So I tried something original. And what could be more original than your very own theme song?" French Bob's face clouded over with darkness. "You cocky little brat," he spat. "This is not the end!" The crepe melted and Penny Clone was free. She ran up to Rudy Clone and they kissed passionately for fifteen minutes straight before getting back to French Bob. In the meantime, he had had a nice conversation with Snap about the importance of economic studies. Rudy Clone turned to French Bob dramatically. Penny Clone did the same. She was such a seductive ten year old. "Thank you, French Bob, for teaching me the most important thing I will ever learn - how to love Penny." And with that, he bit down on a square sheet of carpet, and the originality made French Bob go limp. He had fainted. Snap caught him in a poké ball and freed Rudy and Penny. The trio got the hell out of that hospital and never looked back.**

**THE END.**


End file.
